The Shinigami's Game
by Fanatic24
Summary: Death is just a door, a door that leads you to a tea party that make you rethink... No makes you redo your whole life again. The Hands of Death are here to make up for past mistakes. This is the rewrite of Silent Moments of the Past. Hope you enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

The Shinigami's Game

-.-

This is official Rewrite of 'Silent Moments of the Past'. After so long, I finally give you guys what you want… In the next chapter.

-.-

Prologue: The Shinigami's Game

-.-

"It seems there's a going to be a war in the world of the living," Death mused silently as he gazed up at an orb that hovered above him.

Standing on either side of Death are his current aides. One of them is a woman wearing a tight fitted sage green kimono with long selves that can easily hide her hands in, and a dark purple tied loosely around her waist. She has a light skin stone, deep blue colored eyes and dark brown hair pulled up in a tight bun; the young woman looked to be in her late teens to early twenties. Standing on the other side of Death, is a tall male with short spiky orange hair and light blue eyes. He had on a long black robe with red trimmings, underneath it, he had on a short sleeved black shirt with gray trimmings and a pair of gray sandals; he looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"When isn't there a war?" A female said sarcastically.

"There haven't been any major wars since the Fourth Ninja War," The male said scratching the back of his head.

"There is still some sort of violence that does not include the five main villages…. Idiot," The female said, rolling her eyes, "Seriously, Yahiko. There will always be some sort of violence in the world."

"At least there isn't someone planning on destroying the world!" Yahiko exclaimed accusingly at her, "You need to look at the positive side of things, Tomoko."

"… Well…" Death coughed into his long sleeve of his cloak catching the attention of both of his aides, "About that…. Whole…. Someone is planning on destroying the whole word…. Thing…"

"…" Tomoko and Yahiko glanced at each other and then at their current boss.

"Please tell me there isn't some mad man trying to destroy the world… again," Yahiko said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Well…" Death stalled for a moment, he then reached up and pulled back his hood to reveal his face. He had long shaggy black hair that mostly covered half of his face, sullen empty eyes, and a very sickly pale complexion, "Pretty much yea…"

"Lord Death… You cannot be serious…" Yahiko said in a semi defeated tone.

"Hah, told you so Yahiko," Tomoko snickered from behind her long sleeved hand.

"Shut up, Tomoko," Yahiko shouted out in frustration at his fellow colleague.

"Make me," Tomoko yelled back defiantly.

Death tuned out his aides outbursts; despite their undesirable behavior, he couldn't say anything or they would focus their anger out on him...Or tell on him to his wife. This was far worse than dealing with the two of them. Looking up at the orb, Death could only see what is about of unfolding in the world, "The end is coming to them all, a bit too early too."

Yahiko and Tomoko stopped their bickering at Death's words. They glanced at each other for a brief moment before they paid full attention to Death and the orb that hovered in front of them.

"We thought nothing was going to majorly happen for another twenty years?" Tomoko asked, eyeing the orb skeptically.

"It seems one of the other Deities bribed Fate with cookies and false hope…," Death said laughingly.

"How is this laughing matter, Lord Death?" Tomoko said agitatedly at the deity.

"Tomoko… This is Lord Death… He never really takes things seriously unless in some way benefits him," Yahiko sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Here!" Death said suddenly with excitement. He held up a piece of fold up paper up to Yahiko, "Take this and go!"

Yahiko raised an eyebrow at his boss before he slowly took the paper and stuffed it in his pocket, "Do I even want to know what you are planning Lord Death?"

"Nope," Death said, shaking his head excessively, "I'd hurry if I were you."

"Come on Tomoko, we have things that have to be done before he decides to include us in his plan," Yahiko said, his shoulders sagged in defeat, he signaled for Tomoko to follow him.

Tomoko glanced down at Death to see him looking up at the orb unblinkingly. Shaking her head, Tomoko quickly followed Yahiko.

Death waited for a couple of seconds, ensuring that both of his aides were out of sight and dimension before he began to smirked darkly, "Goodie… now I get to have some now."

Lifting his left hand, Death reached over and placed it over the orb. The orb began to shine brightly and… everything around turned blank.

-.-

"What exactly is on the list?" Tomoko whispered as she and Yahiko stared down at a dark chasm. She glanced over her shoulder to see a rickety sign that clearly states, _Beware: Do not Jump into the Chasm!_, "Yahiko…"

Yahiko reaches into his pocket and pull the paper that Death had given to him earlier, he ignored Tomoko warning glances directed towards the sign and the chasm. He stared at a piece of paper rather blankly before he let out a groan of annoyance, "He just had to do this to us didn't he…"

"Remember who we work for," Tomoko said tiredly to him, she began to walk away from the chasm, "He is not what we call sane or stable when it comes to certain things… or people… demons… other deities…"

"He wants us to look for a group of people for his sick game," Yahiko said in irritation before he jumped down into the chasm.

"What does that even mean…?" Tomoko said in thought, she quickly turned around to see Yahiko had down the chasm, "Hey wait up! Don't leave me here alone!"

-.-

"We are here to discuss the recent disappearances that have been occurring as of late…" Chojuro stated from his spot from around the table. He eyed his Kage hat with mild interest, but hidden behind his eyes showed concern about the situation.

"How bad has it gotten," Naruto asked, his brows furrowing as he digested what was being told to him. It was his first Kage meeting and he was, for the first time, hearing about whatever they were discussing for it was only meant for the eyes and ears of the higher ups. Despite his position, Naruto just recently managed to catch up with some of his paperwork, "Kakashi-Sensei told me something about that bit… he told me that I shouldn't be told more than the necessary until I officially became Hokage."

"In the past several weeks, people began to disappear without a trace," Gaara explained, folding his hands in front of him on top of the table, "At first we did not think much of it until…"

"We all had the same thing have been happening throughout the entire Shinobi Nation,"Kurotsuchi stated with clear tension in her voice.

"We have lost count of the actual total disappearances," Darui said, glancing out of the window, "Even though this should not be much of concern despite the situation but…"

"Did something else happen that we do not know… Raikage?" Kurotsuchi said with an eyebrow raised.

Darui glanced around the room pensively, "A day prior coming here, a small village located near Kumo disappeared. Every occupant in the village disappeared without a single trace."

To Be Continued…

Muhahahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

The Shinigami's Game

-.-

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I do own the random oc's that will pop up expect one.

-.-

I would like to thank, GM NASAI for helping with the story.

-.-

Chapter One: Death's Tea Party; just because it looks edible it does not mean it is edible... Or makes any sense what so ever. Note: Do not trust the Host.

-.-

Nothing, he felt nothing as he glides through a massive void. His expression serene, no tension whatsoever and… It felt wrong. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open drearily trying to get his bearings. Gasping out in both shock and realization hitting him at the same time, there were no words that could describe what he is seeing without making seem too far off to begin with.

He knew that he was falling in what seemed to be a never-ending dark spectrum of swirls of blacks, grays, white and reds. No matter how long it seemed, it never seemed to have an official end.

**It seemed we have finally met our end…**

Glancing over his shoulder, the man's eyes shot open in surprise, "Kurama? What are you doing… Never mind, what's going on!"

**It is the end Naruto… The end to our existence **Kurama stated, glancing over at the blonde-haired male.

No matter how much thought Naruto put into it, he could not remember how exactly he got into that situation in the first place. The last thing he remembered is the Kage meeting that took place in Konoha… and then blank.

"Ah the feeling of dying again… Such a wayward feeling to experience at such times."

Naruto and Kurama heads snapped towards their left to see a familiar male with spiky orange hair, gliding alongside of them without a care in the world. The male smiled widely at them along with that he gave them a short wave, "We officially meet officially, Naruto."

"Have we met before," Naruto asked blinkingly, he knew that he had seen this man before, but from where and when he just could not put a finger on it.

"My name is… Ah, that's not important right now," The man said smiling, Naruto stomach lurched at the familiarity of the smile. Suddenly the man reached in front of him and with his own arm, he literally ripped open a tear through the void as if it was nothing, "This is your stop."

"What the…" Naruto looked taken aback, before he could even say another word or do anything he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his neck, "Who the hell are you!"

"My name…. My name is Yahiko," Yahiko said with the same familiar smile before he threw Naruto into the tear and quickly shut it. It was as if the tear was never there in the first place including the 7th Hokage. Yahiko looked up to see Kurama staring at him with a deadpanned expression, "What… Do you also want to go through a mysterious portal that could lead to anywhere?"

**So says the Shinigami envoy **Kurama snorted despite the situation he was currently in.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job you oversized plushy toy!" Yahiko snapped at the Kyubi, he then promptly opened another tear, "Now get into the portal, Fuzzy Slippers!"

-.-

"AaaAAAaaaaHHHHhhh!" Naruto screamed after what seemed like forever. It was just like before, but instead of a massive swirling dark void, now he was feeling right straight through the heavens and down towards the earth at high speeds. He tried several times to use his chakra to use any of his Ninjutsu. However, he could not any of his chakra, which was the reason why Naruto is currently screaming his head off, "Why do these types of things always happen to meeeeeeeeee-amp."

Naruto suddenly stopped in midair, and hovered about three feet above a grassy field, "For a moment there I thought-plop- ow…" Naruto suddenly felt as if a sack of potatoes onto the unforgiving ground with an audible groan, "Spoke too soon…"

Slowly regaining his bearings, Naruto slowly stood up and looked around trying to piece together where exactly he was. Looking around his jaw dropped at exactly he was seeing before him. Naruto stood in the middle of a grassy meadow and surrounding the meadow are tall trees that seemed to touch the heavens above and seemed as if they were around since the first days of Time.

"I am so not in Konoha anymore," Naruto mumbled to himself, he began to trek through the tall grass and taking in the sights and sounds. There was something about the area, which made the hairs at the back of his neck rise up despite how serene the place looked. It was anything but that. Not a single noise that could signify any wildlife whatsoever, so birds chirping, crickets or even the random squirrel or chipmunk; it started to unnerve him.

Taking a needed deep breath, Naruto trudged through the tall grass. He tried to keep his wits together, but it was proving to be rather difficult. The further he headed further into the grass, he suddenly heard full-blown laughter, without another thought he dived into the grass hiding completely from view.

Naruto continued forwards towards the laughter, there was something about it that sounded so familiar. His heart pounded faster and faster as he got closer to the source of laughter, as he did the smell of food filled his nostrils along with a faint stench of alcohol. Despite the fact he blonde is a Hokage, he forgot a simple rule that all Shinobi should know by now… Always be aware of your surroundings.

"What the-" Naruto groaned, rubbing his head; he looked up to see that he had rammed into a boulder that was conveniently placed in his path, "Out of all the things…"

"Even when as a Hokage, you still managed to make a total idiot out of yourself."

Naruto eyes shot open in surprise, he got up from the tall grass to see who had said those words. Sitting on top of the rock is his advisor Shikamaru Nara. The Nara stared down at him with calculating eyes, "Shikamaru is that you? Are you also struck here? Do you know where we are...? Wait... How do I know you are the real Shikamaru and not some copy of the lazy bastard?"

"This is why I was put as your advisor," Shikamaru muttered to himself in annoyance as Naruto continued to shoot off pointless question after pointless question left and right.

"Naruto…"

"Do you know what happened…?"

"Naruto…"

"The last thing I remember was…"

"… Naruto…."

"Man, Hinata is so going to kill me…"

"Naruto."

"What is going on…"

"It's official…"

"What official Shikamaru?" Naruto asked exasperatedly to the Nara.

"It's rather clear that you are and forever will be...A knucklehead," Shikamaru deadpanned sliding off of the rock.

"Well… that answers the first question," Naruto grumbled to himself, shaking his head, the blonde expression turned serious, "Shikamaru…"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shikamaru stated.

"So you also went through a massive void that never seems to end and a random guy just popped out of nowhere and threw you here?" Naruto asked him.

Shikamaru stared at him skeptically, "I just suddenly woke up in the middle of the forest over there."

Naruto eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Lazy bastard…"

"For being a well renowned Shinobi… you two are horrible," Someone mused in a somewhat slurred tone.

Naruto and Shikamaru paused, their expressions paled at the familiarity of the voice. They look over their shoulder to see someone crouching over the boulder with a tall bottle in hand, "Neji?"

"Hm," Neji hummed, he moved a bit so that he now sat calmly on top of the rock with the bottle still in hand. The Hyuga looked exactly how he died in the Fourth war, except he did not bear any wounds or even his headband showing off his now blank forehead, "What? Tora got either your tongues or something?"

"Neji is that you…" Naruto heisted for a moment, staring up at Neji. Neji in response drowned down the entire bottle he had in hand, which promptly freaked out Naruto. He remembered Hinata once spoke about the Neji reaction towards alcoholic drinks; he could easily drink a few sips of alcohol but…

"I hate my existence…" Neji hiccupped after throwing the bottle into the tall grass. His face tinted red and he began to sway dangerously, "I really do."

"What was in that bottle exactly, Neji," Shikamaru said in a low tone.

"I don't know…" Neji sniffled; he raised his arm and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve, "I don't really…care."

Shikamaru and Naruto glanced at each other and then back at Neji, "Neji…"

"Yea…" Neji stared down with teary eyes, "What is it?"

"Where are we..." Shikamaru said in a very careful tone.

"I… Where am I?" Neji said taken aback, he scratched his head in thought. He leaned back to look up at the sky, "Look clouds!" As Neji leaned further back, he suddenly slid off the rock with a loud thump, "Ow… Oh… now remember what I –hiccup- was supposed to do… I think…"

"I don't know whose worse when remotely drunk you or him," Shikamaru whispered to Naruto as the two quickly passed around the rock to where Neji had apparently had fallen but he was no longer there.

"Hey, look over there," Neji said suddenly appearing crouching on top of the rock again, he pointed over their shoulders with a clear drunken state.

Ignoring there so called long dead friend, they glanced over at where he pointed.

"That… wasn't there before…" Naruto said with a pale but blank expression.

"No," Shikamaru said, reacting even worse than Naruto.

"Of course not, the only… Oh crap…." Neji face suddenly turned green and quickly turned around and began to puke his guts out.

Naruto and Shikamaru ignored Neji as they focused their complete attention on what is in front of him. There before them is a long dark wooden table with stick high with every food imaginable, several occupants sitting around the table and calmly chatted with each other or attempted to make themselves invisible as much as they could. They could not tell if the fact that they were completely caught off guard or who exactly is currently sitting around the table.

"Excuse me…" Neji grumbled as he walked passed the Uzumaki and Nara. He headed towards the table and sat next to an older man that resembled similar like him and someone that struck fear into Naruto. The man glanced over at Neji with a hearty laugh, he promptly pat Neji on his back to only have the younger of the two to fall face first onto the table with a loud cry of pain. The only indication, everyone to show that Neji was okay is the loud sobs and inconsistent blubbering.

"Shikamaru…" Naruto whispered to the Nara, "Is this actually happening?"

"… Troublesome…" Shikamaru said under his breath, he quickly glanced around the table to see people that were thought long dead. People that he thought he would not be able to see ever again. His eyes stopped at two people that were staring at him with calm expressions, "Dad… Asuma…"

Naruto was in the same situation, he could not tear off, his gaze off of his godfather, "Jiraiya…"

Naruto and Shikamaru glanced at each other then back at the people sitting around the table. They were all now staring at the two males with curious eyes.

Plop.

"And they just fainted…" Zabuza grunted from the end of the table, the binding that he would normally have around his face now hung loosely around his neck.

"Who to blame them," Itachi stated sitting across from him, he had on a short sleeved wide collared shirt, gray pants and simple ninja glanced over his shoulder to see his older cousin rising from his seat, "Obito, what are you doing now?"

"I have a marker," Obito said with a wide grin, he had on a long sleeved top with a high collar, dark colored pants, black sandals and white stirrups. His face was no longer distorted, and he now has black eyes, "I'm going to draw on their faces, want to help Nagato?"

Said individual glanced over at the Uchiha as he calmly sipped some tea, he had on a simple red style red yukata top, dark pants and wooden sandals, "And risk having my head or arms chopped off….No thank you."

"Party pooper," Obito poited, tried to get up, but was suddenly pulled down by the man sitting next to him, "Hey!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Shikaku stated evenly, staring into the Uchiha's eyes boringly.

"Imagine how he will react if you are the first thing he see's waking up," Asuma said, staring up at Obito with a cigarette raised midway up towards his lips.

Obito mentally deflated, "True... and I don't want my face to look like, how it used to be."

"Where are we are?"

"Ah more people… great," Zabuza grumbled munching onto a random piece of food.

To be continued…

Note: Okay people, if you don't care for this story you do not have to read it. Reason for the rewrite is to not only work on the writing, but the whole plot in total.


	3. Chapter 3

The Shinigami's Game

-.-

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I do own the random Oc's that will pop up expect one.

-.-

I would like to thank, GM NASAI for helping with the story.

-.-

"Well… They are taking it better than we actually thought," Tomoko mused as she sat on a tree branch. She glanced down to see Yahiko is standing on a branch just below her. They were both hiding in the forest that surrounded the meadow and were spying down below at the occupants that surrounded the Table.

"Most…. Yes… Others not so much," Yahiko grimaced, leaning against the trunk of the tree with his arms crossed and tensed. He nodded towards the Table with sad eyes, "Once they are told exactly what is going on then… This is going to be the last of their worries."

"Well, they might as well get over it now," Tomoko said tensely, "We got over it, they like us are-"

"DEEEEAAAADDDD!" Someone shouted from the Table.

"Dead…" Tomoko finished lamely at the interruption, she sweat drop as she shook her head to clear her mind, "Who else managed to find their way from the Chasm?"

Yahiko calmly glanced over at the Table, "Well… Expect for those who were already dead which are… Hizashi, Zabuza, Asuma, Jiraiya, Nagato, Itachi, Shikaku, Neji and Obito. Then there's Shikamaru and Naruto, both of whom are still passed out. Well, the Uzumaki did wake up but was knocked out after his input of the situation. How he became Hokage is beyond me…"

"Well, it seems Shino made his appearance, but it seems no one really took notice," Tomoko said, seeing Shino is sitting next to Neji, who had managed to pull himself back together.

"Who is that again?" Yahiko asked, scratching his head in thought, he sweatdropped when he saw Shino twitch and glance over at his and Tomoko direction.

"He has a sense of when someone forgets about him," Tomoko said, shaking her head, she raised an eyebrow as she saw someone else slowly approach the Table, "Kabuto?"

"What…?" Yahiko said with a shrug, "Lord Death state to pick those we believe to be able to help… and redeemable in some cases."

"True," Tomoko mused, she watched as several of the occupants were cautious of Kabuto but they somewhat warmed up to him as much as they could. Then a flying tray soars the air and narrowly missed Kabuto head, "Well, it seems he still is not well liked."

"Who to blame them," Yahiko said as he watched a chubby purple haired woman being held back by several of the others, "Who's that?"

"That is Anko the Snake Mistress," Tomoko said rubbing her forehead.

Yahiko blinked widely at the sight, "Uh… I thought she was supposed to be you know…"

"I know what exactly," Tomoko snapped at him.

"Well…" Yahiko shrugged casually, he jumped up onto the branch that Tomoko is currently sitting on. He was in a crouching position and he still kept his sights towards the Table, "From what I've been told she's supposed to be…"

-.-

"Now, now Anko-San," Itachi mused as he and Hizashi held her down in a chair that was farthest away from Kabuto, "There is no need for such violent act."

"He still had it coming," Anko huffed under her breath.

"We know that Anko," Hizashi said, trying to pacify Anko, "However, we need him here as it is."

"Well…at least he doesn't look like a snake like he did before," Anko grumbled but her mood went up after seeing the food that laid around the tale, "Dango!"

"Well, she got over that tantrum sooner than expected."

"Ah, Shizune," Jiraiya said, glancing over to see Shizune cautiously approaching the Table, "Good to…it seems the years have been good to you…very much."

Shizune noted Jiraiya but more or less ignored the Toad Sage, "Jiraiya… What a surprise."

Ignoring the looks she was receiving, Shizune walked towards a still unconscious Naruto and Shikamaru. With a sour expression she reached over and bonked their heads together; reaction was immediate.

"Not again!"

"Dammit!"

Naruto and Shikamaru immediately woke up in pain and a major headache to add to their previous ones they had previously.

"Was that really necessary," Naruto gripped rubbing his head furiously, he looked up to see season glaring down at him and shrunk back a bit, "Oh…Never mind."

"Be fortunate that I was the one who woke you two up," Shizune huffed and took a seat next to Asuma who tried to nonchalantly edge away from her.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled quickly trying to regain his senses back together. He glanced over at Naruto, "What the hell is your head made out of?"

"Jezz…I was about to ask you the same thing," Naruto snapped back at the Nara, "I thought you were the smart one here."

Shikamaru glared at his friend, "Tell me again why I ever became your advisor?"

"Because your wife threatened if you didn't get off your lazy ass…" Naruto began to say, but he was interrupted by Shikaku and Asuma loud laughter.

"I knew it, I just knew it," Shikaku smirked at his son; he looked at his embarrassed son who face was now fairly red, "Who is it?"

"I bet I know who it is," Asuma chuckled, Shikamaru shot him a look trying to shut his former teacher up, "What…? Come on tell us."

"Yes, Shikamaru, tell them who you are married too," Naruto said snickering at his advisor.

"I'll tell them if you tell them who you married," Shikamaru stated with a strained expression. Naruto paled a bit, he unconsciously glanced over at Neji to see him glaring at him menacingly, "Deal?"

"Fine…deal," Naruto grumbled nodding.

"You make it seem marrying my sister is a horrible thing, Shikamaru," Gaara said as he, Sai and Temari approached the Table.

Temari expression seemed soured at the current events; she made her way towards Shikamaru with a blank expression. Shikamaru quickly stood up and took her in his arms; Temari buried her head in his chest and returned the embrace. Everyone watched awkwardly, this was a side hardly or ever seen from the two of them. Fortunately for them, a scream interrupted the awkwardness.

"**PERVERTED MORON**!" Screamed throughout the entire area, and what seemed like a person was suddenly thrown from the forest and landed directly on top of the table with a loud thud.

"Ow…"

Several of the occupants sitting around the table recognized said perverted moron, and several others to give him a look that is usual reserved for Jiraiya.

"Yahiko?" Jiraiya said in shock as he recognized the young man.

Yahiko grumbled a bit as he sat on top of the table, ignoring the food around him as he rubbed his chest wincingly "Was it really necessary to hit me so hard…Huh?"

Yahiko glanced down at Jiraiya, he then began to smile widely at his former teacher, "Eh, Jiraiya-sensei long time no see…wait…well you saw me but it wasn't exactly me but…how does that work…"

To be continued…

Sorry for the fact it's short. It's final's week and I had NO TIME to write. I wanted to add more but my mind does not want to work with me. After this week it would finally be Winter Break for me….Finally….

Oh, what are all of your thoughts on my new Avatar?


	4. Chapter 4

The Shinigami's Game

-.-

D/C: I do not own Naruto. I do own the random Oc's that will pop up expect one.

-.-

I would like to thank, GM NASAI for helping with the story.

-.-

"Okay everyone, settle down," Yahiko said as he paced around the Table. Everyone sat in a seemingly random order. Starting on the far left corner is Zabuza, Nagato, Anko, Jaraiya, Obito, Asuma, Shikaku, Hizashi and then Shizune at end of the table. Sitting across from her then going up towards the table is Temari, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara, Sai, Kabuto, and Itachi who sat across of Zabuza. The two glanced at the empty chair that was on Itachi's left and Zabuza's right. The chair stood taller than the both of them did, dark, ominous and it made them slightly shiver but their time in the afterlife made them withhold such actions, "Don't mind that chair on the other end, which is the bosses chair…Anyway…"

Yahiko looked at Shizune and then at Temari, a lecherous smile appeared on his lips, "Hello ladies…"

Shizune expression stayed collected but her left hand twitched towards a knife that was on that table. Temari glared at Yahiko, arms crossed, "I'm married."

"Really? Hm, well actually you are dead, death till you part," Yahiko sighed dramatically, he then looked back at Shizune who now had the knife in her hand, "I'm walking away now…"

"Seriously Yahiko, could you stop trying to be a total pervert at times," Tomoko said appearing beside her perverted partner in a shunshin.

"What? I couldn't help it," Yahiko said sheepishly, "I haven't been with anyone since ever."

"You never will, you disgrace to the male race. I think you got lucky when you died. You probably would have ended up like Jiraiya," Tomoko said pointing at Jiraiya who is giving her a look of surprise, "As far as we know, he never got married or had a decent relationship in his life."

"Tomoko?" Shikaku said shock evident in his voice.

"Hello Shikaku. Long time no see," Tomoko said laughing nervously.

"Y-y-y-you're alive?" Obito said pointing at her with wide eyes, then his expression turned to one filled with thought, "Wait…Alive or is it dead…"

"Yep, I'm alive, but well not really. Argh, you know what I mean," Tomoko said shaking her head in dismay.

"Tomoko!" Anko cried out and lunched herself at Tomoko.

"Uff... Anko... Can't..." Tomoko nearly fell back as Anko gave her a deathly bear hug.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU? WHEN DID YOU DIE? I SWEAR IF IT WAS KAKASHI'S FAULT HE IS SO ON MY SHIT LIST!" Anko grabbed Tomoko by her shoulders and shook her severely, Yahiko watched with terror-filled eyes, "WELL! TELL ME!"

"Anko," Tomoko said managing to pry herself from Anko and push her away at arm's length, "Everything will be explained, and for everyone information…"

"She died about a month prior from the main event," Yahiko said with a casual shrug, "Which was…Around the time Mr. Fuzzy Whiskers ran rampaged throughout the Leaf village. Right?"

"Could we talk about my death and get this show on the road," Tomoko said glaring at Yahiko who began to whistle innocently, "We all get it now, I did not disappeared I was killed, dead, forever gone, no longer part of the world of the living and damn it why the hell are you ignoring me!"

"This is the 539th time you ranted about the same subject," Yahiko said pulling out a small notepad, "And what part of we have a job don't you understand? I mean come on; we have to tell them what's going on."

Tomoko let go of Anko and slowly turned around to face Yahiko, "Run."

"Running," Yahiko said in panic as he ran off in full sprint.

"At least now I know what happened to her," Shikaku sighed rubbing his temples in semi frustration.

"Dad…Who is she?" Shikamaru whispered to his dad.

"Her name is Tomoko Akira," Obito whispered to the younger generation who are wondering about the two messengers.

"If rumors hold true…She was Kakashi former fiancée," Asuma said in full thought, "They never denied nor confirmed that though."

Raise no Tomoko, Tomoko of the Otherworld," Zabuza said with a grimace, he remembered the name from the time he was alive, "The one that that can open doors that no one could get into, Raise no Tomoko, Tomoko of the Otherworld."

"Her main profession… assassination," Anko said as she sat back down with a grin, "Held one of the leading records in the whole village."

"But more importantly…She's your aunt," Asuma said pointing at Shikamaru who gave him a look of disbelief.

"You have to be kidding me, mom or dad never once mentioned her," Shikamaru deadpanned glancing over at Tomoko, she was still chasing Yahiko who began to laugh at her, "Mom only once hinted she had family back in Iron County but nothing else."

"Let's stop talking about me and let's talk about the reason all of you are here," Tomoko said appearing next to Shikaku.

Shikaku glanced up at her from his seat with his usual bored expression, but in his eyes it told a different story, "That conversation isn't over yet…Why exactly are we here and what happened to all of them to be here?"

"Do you want to start it or…" Tomoko said looking over her shoulder towards Yahiko, who was standing at the end of the table.

"We could start out with the basics," Yahiko said shrugging apprehensively with a nervous laugh, "You know the minimum and let them figure out the rest."

"Do you even know how to do that," Tomoko deadpanned, she gestured towards the others.

"Oooo look a butterfly…" Yahiko said with glittery eyes, a transparent butterfly roam around him, "Very pretty."

"Sorry…Butterflies have this… Effect on him," Tomoko sighed shaking her head, she slowly walked towards Yahiko, "The main reason that more than half of you are here is that your world, the world that all of you previously occupied is being slowly being turn to nothing."

"How…did we get here," Gaara asked with a blank expression, "How exactly, did that became to be?"

"Uhm…That is a very good question…"

-.-

It was all the same everywhere he went; everyone and everything began to dematerialize in front of his very eyes. Every passing town, village and city he ran through is the same thing. One moment someone could be doing a simple task then out of now where… they scream as they took notice what was happening to them, before they could even scream or cry for help they already ceased to exist.

His main thoughts are of his family, his wife and child. That kept him going as he continued to run through the former war torn country. He has to make sure they are okay and to put a stop to whatever that is happening before it hits home.

By the time he reaches his destination…Before he realizes it, that whatever is causing _it…_Has already arrived.

-.-

"One of the other deities managed not only free her but also give her total control… Now the earth, is in total amuck because of the both of them," Tomoko said, glancing around at everyone's expressions, "We still don't know who it is but we are investigating it as fast as we can."

"FYI, we somewhat know who it is, but no one could do a thing unless we fix the issue that is going on back home," Yahiko muttered, all previous mirth gone from his voice and expression, "Politics in a religious vigor of chaos…and headaches."

"Don't forget the curses and pain," Tomoko added in, "What we were tasked with is bringing together a group of individuals to change everything."

"Did you or did she killed us?" Shikamaru asked his expression cynical.

"…If she had gotten to any of you… none of you would have been able to come to the underworld," Yahiko answered, he looked over at a seemingly random direction and his eyes narrowed, "She is taking all those souls and using them for her own good. That is the main reason why the Deities are in dismay right now."

"Yet they would not raise a hand during a war," Tomoko muttered under her breath, "Anyway…"

"Change…how do you expect us to _change _anything that had happened," Jiraiya said rubbing his temples, "We are all dead, like the both of you stated, the world is coming to an en…"

"Well actually…" Yahiko began to say with clear hesitation, "It's restarting… Or is it turning back to where it all began…"

"...Restarting from what point exactly," Gaara asked with his monotone voice.

"I would consider this impossible however…" Shikaku voiced trailed off in thought, "In the world we lived in…everything is possible. Who exactly brought us here?"

"Shinigami," Tomoko and Yahiko said in the same time, their expressions seemed exhausted and annoyed, "The God of Death and the one who is in charge of this game."

"You are telling us that…" Naruto began to say but it could not phrase what he wanted to say.

"Ye~e~e~e~e~e~s~s~s~s," Yahiko smiled widely, encouraging someone to continue that train of thought.

"What's the catch," Zabuza grunted with his arms crossed, "I want to know exactly what I am getting myself into and I want to know what I get for doing this."

The others nodded in confirmation while a few silently agreed but did not show it.

Yahiko reached into his black robe, pulled out a partially scorched scroll, and tossed it to Naruto who caught it with a furrowed expression, "That's a guideline of the rules…" Yahiko pulled out another scroll and tossed that one to Obito, "That one is a guide to this world and so on. It is better explained in the scrolls about what all of you get and what it is expected from all of you. On another note… rest assured that Lord Death benefits those that serve him and **do not** take this opportunity for granted and plan ahead for your trip back in time…Ta, ta for now."

Everyone watched as Yahiko and Tomoko disappeared from sight leaving him or her all alone in their own thoughts about what awaits them. It was completely silent until…"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru grumbled as a snickering Naruto, handed him the scroll, "Why do I have to go over this?"

"You are my chief advisor and you are put in charge and reading all the important stuff like this," Naruto said with grin, but the grin seemed forced.

"I know, why do you think I became your advisor along with Shizune being your secretary," Shikamaru deadpanned, opening the scroll as he did, "We have no faith in you being Hokage."

Naruto's grin dropped, his eyebrow began to twitch in total annoyance, "What does that even supposed to mean."

"You wanted to burn the stack of paperwork…on your first day," Shikamaru said casually as he read the scroll, he had a small notepad out along with a pencil as he wrote down main points of the scroll and several other things, "Then there was that one time…"

At least he does not hide bottles all around the office," Shizune said rubbing her forehead at the memory of the previous Hokage.

"No…he hides ramen all over the office," Shikamaru snorted, "And always forgets to throw it out."

"How the hell did you even became Hokage," Zabuza said with wide eyes staring at Naruto in total disbelief."

"How did that happen?" Jiraiya asked somewhat perplexed.

"It does not matter how it happen, all that matters is what are we going to do now and what we are going to do to stop what is going to happen in all of our near future," Neji said catching everyone's attention, everyone agreed at his words, "Now… Could someone pass that bottle of Sake at the end of the table?"

-.-

"That is everything, does everyone know their part," Naruto asked as he read Shikamaru's notes.

"I am to ensure that the Uchiha does not fall into its previous state of mind," Itachi said, his expression void of expression, "If they do… I am to ensure that it does not get out of hand."

"Bloodline purges to a minimum," Zabuza said, his eyes glazed over at his drink in his hands, "Make sure that Haku gets a better life."

Kabuto let out a shiver of total disgust, "Keep an eye on Orochimaru…"

"…What am I supposed to do again?" Obito hesitated for several moments as he tried to take in what he supposed to do.

"Your main goal is freeing the nine tail fox and attack Konoha," Naruto said or more at it, ordered him to do, "What you do after that…is up to you."

To be continued…

I am sorry for the late update and short chapter. I do not do well with long breaks; they are the start of a very long writer's block.


End file.
